To Digimon Adventure Lovers whose also Post-Movie SpongeBob Haters
is an Following Fanon Project for Digimon Adventure Fans whose are former SpongeBob Squarepants Fans(all those whose like to see Digimon Adventure become more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants are welcome to cast the spell as of today) Brought to you by..... http://www.real-wishes.com/images/wish-3.jpg real wish: http://www.real-wishes.com Tranforming the SpongeBob Fanbase into Digimon Adventure Fanbase All Ideas is to have Digimon Adventure replaces SpongeBob Squarepants in Popularity will happened across the Media Services(from iTunes to Hulu) and for the diehard Digimon Adventure Fans to see Agumon,Gabumon and Patamon replacing SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star as the most popular cartoon characters in the world,please go to these sites: http://www.real-wishes.com/ http://www.mysticspells.com/custom-spell/ http://wishcometrue.co.uk/dreams/dream-genie.php http://www.transformyourlifespells.com/ You all have the powers to replaces SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase with Digimon Adventure Fanbase by conquering the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase by using these tools of changes on the SpongeBob SquarePants Fanbase,The SpongeBob SquarePants Watchers, The SpongeBob SquarePants Fans and the SpongeBob SquarePants Fandom: http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/beauty.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/sexChange.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/breakUp.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/relationship.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/attraction.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/passion.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/education.php Category:Digimon Fan Fiction Box Category:Digimon Digital Adventures Category:Digimon Adventure: 03 Category:TV Series Category:DigiFanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Article of the week Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Digimon Category:Blog posts Category:Digidestined Category:Content Category:Organizations Category:Animes Category:Forums Nuclear Opinion(WARNING!! for Post-Movie Haters whose been bashed/harassed by SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom) If Anyone from the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom ever been an jerk to you over the Post-Movie Episodes, You need to Bind or Punish them, You SHOULD also punish the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom for defying the wishes of Stephen Hillenburg whose wishes to see the Series ended after Season 3!! If SpongeBob Squarepants never got the chance to become the Most Popular Nicktoon 14 years ago.... The Series itself wouldn't ended up the DAMNED Piece of Trash it's today!! Please thinks up the punishment for Any of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fan Forums(Like SpongeBuddy Mania) or something that will bind the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandom of their powers, Please use the following tools to go after the SpongeBob Squarepants Fandoms that are behaving like jerks to you: http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/binding.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/revenge.php SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS FANS,SPONGEBOB SQUAREANTS FANDOM,SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ADDICTS AND SPONGEBOB FAN FORUMS will pay the price all the Bad things that existed on Modern SpongeBob!! SpongeBob Squarepants MUST BE avenged of becoming very popular in the first place and the fact that SpongeBob Squarepants should've ended back in 2004!! The Worst SpongeBob Squarepants Episodes that are ever made will NOW be use as Punishment for the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase that allow SpongeBob Squarepants to become Cruelty,Sicking and Vile since 2005, Now thinks of the Worst SpongeBob Episodes that will be given an personification that will punish the SpongeBob Squarepants The Transformation of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase This is the opinion to make Digimon Adventure become more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants by transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase or make the Whole First Season of Digimon Adventure usurps the Fanbase aways from SpongeBob Squarepants. The Transformation will be done with the wish spell on this site here: real wish: http://www.real-wishes.com Special Opinion(if you want good results) Please use this spell to help control the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase or successfully forces those to replacing SpongeBob Squarepants with Digimon Adventure and have Digimon Adventure becoming more and more popular than SpongeBob Squarepants on Hulu: real wish: http://www.real-wishes.com Also an Special Opinion is using the Powers of 8 to transforms the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase, Now you can use all of the Opinions from above only for this site: real wish: http://www.real-wishes.com Special Opinion #2(to help transforming the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase/Fandom/Watchers into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase/Fandom/Watchers) Please use this Simple Wishing Spell to help force the transformation of the SpongeBob Squarepants Fans/Fandom/Addicts/Fan Forum into the Digimon Adventure Fanbase: http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/beauty.php http://www.changeyourlifespells.com/sexChange.php For Digimon Adventure turning 15 in Japan This shall be the Perfect Fanon Anniversary gift for Digimon Adventure 15th Anniversary By replacing the SpongeBob Squarepants Fanbase with the Digimon Adventure Fanbase, you will help Digimon Adventure gets the chance to become more famous than ever before in the United States of America,Mexico,Canada and United Kingdom so go forth and stroll up to Special Opinion #2 Please Share this project with other Post-Movie SpongeBob Haters at Twitter by tweeting #downwiththesponge and #Burnthesponge, JOINS THE REVOLUTION Today!!! Category:Digimon Fan Fiction Box Category:Digimon Digital Adventures Category:Digimon Adventure: 03 Category:TV Series Category:DigiFanon Category:Fan Fiction Category:Article of the week Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Digimon Category:Blog posts Category:Digidestined Category:Content Category:Organizations Category:Animes Category:Forums